Risky Business
|artist = |year = 2017 |dlc = February 15, 2018 (NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 |nosm = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = Coral Red |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |choreo = Nicholas Huchardhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BfEeujSjJo4/ |perf = Ciulla Ugo }}"Risky Business" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man wearing a light blue vest with a purple shirt underneath it with a black tie, and a little gold chain is hanging out of a pocket on his vest. He wears long black pants with yellow shoes. He is also wearing a light green hat with a black stripe at the bottom circling around the hat. He also wears black sunglasses with a black watch on one arm. Background The background is primarily a black and white street with buildings. Corresponding to the beat, lights illuminate some parts of the street. They can vary from yellow, white, blue, and pink. During the chorus, the street's angle is sideways, and a big trail of yellow light comes from either to the left or to the right. In the bridge, the background changes to a different street. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Hop to the right on your right foot while throwing your right hand up twice. Gold Moves 2 and 4: Swing your right arm to a 90-degree angle above your head. The fourth gold move is the last move of the routine. Riskybusiness gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Riskybusiness gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Trivia *"B**ch", "your body" (from "Your body is a ride"), and "damn" are censored. **The dancer can be seen lip-syncing "damn girl", even though "damn" is censored. This is the second time a dancer lip-syncs a censored part, after the On-Stage version of I Kissed a Girl. *''Risky Business'' was mentioned by Ubisoft from the ESRB label of , which referenced the following lyric from the song: "I could take you home, we could keep it on the low".http://www.esrb.org/ratings/Synopsis.aspx?Certificate=35096&Title=Just+Dance+2018 *Jorge Blanco was in the Argentinian Disney channel show . **Jorge becomes the sixth Disney Channel star to have had a solo song in the franchise after , , , , and . He would be followed by . *A preview of the gameplay for Risky Business had been posted by the Polish Just Dance Facebook page prior to the official confirmation in the other countries. *In the official thumbnail, the coach is in the same pose as he is on the album coach. * Two pictograms for the routine are inappropriately called "badass_po_ar_sh" and "badassjump_sh_ju" respectively. Gallery Game Files Riskybusiness cover generic.jpg|''Risky Business'' Riskybusiness cover albumcoach.png| album coach riskybusiness_banner_bkg.png| menu banner RiskyBusiness_Albumbkg.png| album background Riskybusiness p1 ava.png|Avatar Riskybusiness pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Riskybusiness menu.png|''Risky Business'' on the menu (8th-Gen) Riskybusiness coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-Gen) RiskyBusiness coachmenu 7gen.jpeg| coach selection screen (7th-Gen) Promotional Images Riskybusiness promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Behind the Scenes Riskybusiness bts.png|Behind the scenes Others riskybusiness thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Riskybusiness thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Riskybusiness inappropriate picto names.png|Inappropriate pictogram names seen in the files Videos Official Music Video Jorge Blanco - Risky Business (Official Video) Teasers Risky Business - Gameplay Teaser (US) Risky Business - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Risky Business - Just Dance 2018 Risky Business - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation es:Risky Business Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Ciulla Ugo Category:Songs in Just Dance Now